


Mine. (Rewrite.)

by Edinburghgrl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Breeding, Claiming, F/M, Kidnapping, Mates, Murder, Non-consensual touching., Oral Sex, Stiles Has a Sister, claiming bite, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek moved to Beacon Hills he found himself being drawn to young Dani Stilinski, sister and best friend of the two teenagers idiotic enough to get bitten by his psychotic uncle. Over time his need for her worsens and he once she comes of age, all bets are off. </p><p>*please read the tags.*</p><p>*This is a rewrite as I kept getting comments from people letting me know my original intention for the storyline was not clear enough. I apologise and hope this is clearer. I have also added another chapter, more on Dani's side of things.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when I write this I imagined the timelines and everything being the same except, Stiles and Scott got bit and Stiles had a sister, whom the fic is about.  
> Derek is OOC, where he basically plans to kidnap and imprison the female character until she falls in love with him. 
> 
> This fic is more than likely has many grammar and other mistakes. Feel free to comment and correct me 'cause I didn't pay much attention in English if I'm honest. 
> 
> There may be other chapters added but for the moment this fic is complete
> 
> *This is a rewrite as I kept getting comments from people letting me know my original intention for the storyline was not clear enough. I apologise and hope this is clearer. I have also added another chapter, more on Dani's side of things.*

For Derek, one of the best thing about being a werewolf was the heightened senses. Hearing every little sound, from the ants crawling across the forrest floor to the conversations on the other side of town. Seeing every little detail of the world around him. Smelling the sweet scents regular humans couldn't, like the over powering smell of fear, sweet and tangy or arousal, thick and tangible. 

For Derek, these senses were a god send. 

The first moment he meet Dani Stilinski, the scent of her fear was like a drug, sinking like claws beneath his skin and hooking deep. The stupid girl had followed her brother and his friend into the woods, looking to dig up the remains of his sister. They'd left the young sixteen year old to stand guard and Derek had felt a oddly angry and protective on her behalf. The boys had been attacked merely days before and they used a little girl to guard them against the beast that roamed the woods. With a snarl he'd grabbed the girl, pulling her against his chest with one hand covering her mouth, silencing her scream. 

"You shouldn't be out here." He'd whispered against her ear. Her heart beat was frantic and her little nails dug the arm around her waist. Her scent had been intoxicating and Derek felt himself hardening. "Don't you know there are monsters in the dark?"

She'd pried his hand from her face, gulping in a lungful of air before turning her head towards his voice.

"Monsters like you?" 

Derek grinned. Despite the fear she felt the girl had spirit and sass, her voice strong and confident.

"Go home little girl. Where it's safe."

"My brother..."

"Shouldn't leave is little sister alone in the dark woods." He'd snarled. "Go home."

He'd released her then, shoving her towards her car. She turned to look at him and for a moment they'd stared at each other. He arched a brow, letting her know he was waiting for her to do as she was told. The cheeky girl stuck her tongue out and turned, marching to her car in a huff. Derek watched her leave before heading in the direction of the two boys. 

He made excuses after that, to see her, to be around her, to frighten her, just so he could get a hit of that sweet scent. He enjoyed keeping her off guard, leaving her to wonder if he was a friend or foe. Subtle threats he had no intention of acting on. It came to a point where she was the highlight of his day and he counted down the moments till he could see her again. Once he realised this of course he became angry. At himself because he knew better than to get infatuated. To let a pretty face and hot body cloud his judgement. And he got angry at her for making him want something he shouldn't.   
He knew it wasn't her fault, that blaming her was unfair and irrational but he couldn't stop. 

He'd sneak into her room to wait for her after school, smirking as she walked through the door and jumped at the sight of him. He crowded her against the wall as they spoke, teasing barbs and insults, almost like foreplay. She had a sharp mind and a quick wit that he found charming.   
And somewhere along the way her arousal bled through the fear. Sharp and thick and soon Derek needed them both like a starving man needed food. He couldn't go a day without her scent. 

It was easy enough to sneak into her room at night, to watch her while she slept and breathe in the smell of her, warm and soft and sleepy. The girl slept like the dead and Derek got bolder with each visit, pushing his nose into the space between her neck and shoulder, her armpit, burying his face between her thighs to get the strongest hits. 

The girl was his obsession, his focus. His. 

 

He used her to focus himself. Every decision and plan though out with her in mind. All to keep her safe. He sought her advice and guidance when the hunters declared war, seeking refuge in her room while they hunted him in the woods. She was surprisingly easy to talk to and Derek found himself sharing more about his life than he normally felt comfortable with, spending hours talking with she about books and movies, sciences and places of interest. All the while her honey sweet scent of arousal tickled his nose and he'd go home with a hard cock and aching balls.  
If she had been older, had been anyone other than Dani, his only real friend, he might have seduced her. He often fantasised about how he would do it, maybe wait for her in her room for her to finish school, for her her walk in the door and smile her pretty smile that only seemed to be for him. He'd step up behind her, his arms around her waist and tuck his head against her neck, soaking in her scent. She's ask what he was doing but he wouldn't speak, wouldn't ruin the moment with stumbled explanations. Instead he'd kiss her softly, her neck and shoulder, his hands stroking the soft skin of her waist as he ground his erection against her perky ass, letting her feel his need for her.   
All his dreams where about her now, her name on his lips as he spelled his seed across his stomach and hand, wasted. 

After the alpha pack left, tails tucked between there legs as they scattered to the wind, Derek decided it was time to let the Sheriff in on the secret. Stiles and Dani had protested of course, both wanting to protect their father but Derek was adamant. John Stilinski took the news rather well considering. He was finally able to close cases that seemed to make no sense and his relationship with his children slowly mended. 

Derek, being the good alpha that he was, offered to help out on the more..unexplainable cases and soon became a part time deputy of Beacon Hills. Dani had teased him mercilessly, dog joke after dog joke spilling from between her cherry glossed lips as she laughed. Derek let her, basking in the scent of her arousal as she admired him in his uniform. She became a regular visitor to the station, particularly when Derek was working, bringing lunch or dinner to her alpha and her father, sitting on their desks in her little shorts and low tops. It took everything in Derek not to rip the faces of the other deputies who stared at her long legs and tight ass as she walked by. 

For over a year Derek played the good alpha, going to work and bonding with the Sheriff, having cook-outs and hosting pack nights to bring his pack together and finally, when graduation came and his betas prepared to leave for collage, he put his plan into motion. 

His first step was to build himself a house. He chose a large price of land outside Beacon Hills, far enough away that he wouldn't regularly be seen in town unless he was working but close enough he still get there fast when needed. He built a large family home, three bedrooms and an attic room. Big master bathroom, with a sunk in bath and waterfall shower. Large open kitchen/sitting room with granite tops and an island. The newest gadgets and fitted surround sound all through the house. A large garage for two cars and a basement, soundproof and heavily locked. 

Once the house was complete, he gave Dani his credit card and free reign to decorate. She chose the paint and the flooring, the furnishings and the decorations. She bought pillows and plants, photo frames and knick-knacks, turning his house into a home. He only wanted one bedroom furnished, saving the other two for the children he wanted. The basement he decorated himself. 

As far as anyone knew, the basement didn't exist. It wasn't in the blueprints and the entrance was hidden in the garage and the only way in or out was using a special code. The basement itself was large, the same size as the house itself. There was a sitting room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. A large pantry led off the kitchen waiting to be stocked with all types of food and two large freezers.

Once Derek was sure he had everything ready, he moved into the next stage of his plan.

This stage was the hardest. He had to be sure to cover all the bases, to line everything up just so that nothing would lead back to him. He spent months laying the groundwork. Flying back and forth to South America, visiting his sister who seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, due to a run in with magic and a dark Druid. When he wasn't working or with Cora he spent days with Dani, helping her pack and ready for the move, inviting her over for meals and to 'help' him organise his families journals and notes before she left. She became an almost permanent resident in his new home, filling he house with chatter and laughter. 

 

It soon became time to hand in his resignation with the Sheriff, stating with his sisters health, he was needed in South America for an extended period of time. He bought the airline ticket, had a testy goodbye with Dani and left. Cora died that week, her body unable to fight off the illness and Derek grieving for his sister after calling the Sheriff to update him and inform him that he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

Finally, with nothing else to lose, Derek moved to the final stage. 

Since the fire, all Derek wanted was a family, a place to call home. He never thought he'd have it until he met Dani and now, with his sister gone and his uncle locked away, he needed her more than ever.

Dani had gotten into college easily, she was as smart as she was beautiful and chose to stay close to home by attending UCLA. He found her quickly, his body attuned to her scent and the beat of her heart. That night as she walked home, leaving her new friends and classmates to enter her dorm, he pounced. She didn't struggle once she saw who it was. Her large eyes widening as she quickly professed her sorrow at the lose of his sister. He let her hug him, soaking in the smell he'd come to crave like a lifeline. Only it was tainted by the stench of others. Of non pack. Derek's wolf snarled, pacing eagerly beneath his skin, desperate to claim and mark and take the girl that was theirs. 

With quick movements, he buried his claws into her neck and commanded her to sleep, carrying her effortlessly to his stolen car and returning home. He carried the sleeping girl down the basement stairs and deposited her onto the bed, admiring her fair skin against the dark sheets, her soft black hair spread across the pillows. 

He locked her in as he returned the car. It was still early enough in the morning that it's theft went unnoticed. When he returned to the room, Dani was waking from her forced slumber, her body twisting and stretching across the bed. Derek leaned against the door frame, watching silently as she roused, her eyes blinking in confusion as she stared around her, her sleep filled voice soft and husky as she asked where they were. 

"We're home." Was his only response.

"Mmm? D'rek?" She mumbled as she sat up, her long legs curled beneath her, encased beautifully within the tight denim she wore.

"Come on baby, let's get you something to drink." Derek chuckled as he helped her up and through to the sitting room, leaving her on the couch while he filled a glass of water. When he returned she was more awake, her brain working fast to understand.

"Derek, where are we?"

"We're home. Our home." 

Dani looked so cute when she was confused, her elegant brows furrowed and her plump lips pinched.

"I built it for us." Derek told her proudly as he waved his hand around the softly light space.

"Umm....ok." She took a small sip of water.

"Why...why am I here?"

"Where else would you be baby, you're mine. You belong with me."

Dani's eyes widened at the statement, her heart pounding and the scent of fear seeping into the air.

"But Derek...I belong at the university. At the dorms." She spoke slowly, unsure.

"No, baby. You don't. I let you go there while I set this up but now it's time for you to come home and let me take care of you."

Dani didn't know what to say. Derek had never given any indication that he liked her that way and any feelings she'd had for the alpha had been put aside, unrequited and forcefully forgotten.

"Derek. While I'm happy that you seem to be into me and I'm more than willing to see where this goes between us," she waved a manicured finger between them, "I need to go back to school. I can't afford to miss classes and my father can't afford to pay the tuition so, I really can't afford to lose my scholarship.."

"Baby, relax. You didn't need to worry about all that. You don't need to go to school. I have more than enough money to support us and our children." Derek chuckled as if her worries were silly. He slid into the seat beside her, his thick arm around her waist and soother the hair from her face as he spoke.

"Children! Derek I don't want children, not yet. I want a career and..and a job..and I NEED to go back to school!" She half yelled.

Derek tightened his arm around her, holding her against him as she tried to stand.

"No baby, you don't." His voice was quiet, harsh and final. "Your place is here, by my side. Your only job is to care for me and our children."

"My dad..."

"Won't find you. He thinks I'm in South America and you..you just disappeared like so many young girls in LA." 

Dani was crying now. The idea of her poor father thinking she was lost or worse, dead, was agonising. He'd already been through so much, losing their mother the way they did, she didn't think he'd survive losing her too. 

"Baby, don't cry. Everything will work out, you'll see. I need you here. You more than anyone should know how dangerous it is out there. All the evil that lurks, just waiting to destroy us. I need you safe and by my side."

Derek lifted her effortlessly and carried her back to the bedroom. He sat her gently on the bed and move to the chest of drawers, rummaging around until he found an old Henley of his and a pair of boxers. 

Dani was in shock, her mind and body uncoordinated as she sat and allowed her capture to remove her clothes and replace them with his. She didn't squirm of protest when his hands lingered too long on her chest and his fingers skinned across the junction between her thighs. Once he'd dressed her, covering her in his scent once again, he moved her to beneath the covers and stripped, crawling in behind her and pulling her close. He couldn't help bury his head into her raven black hair and drawing in the smell of her. His hands stroked the skin of her thighs and stomach as he positioned them closer and he soothed her wordlessly as she wept herself to sleep.

Derek woke to an empty bed, his new mate somewhere within the locked apartment. He focused on her heartbeat, finding it beating fast as she struggled to open the heavy door leading to the exit. Derek yawned and stretched, confident that she wouldn't escape. On silent feet he crept, sneaking behind her as she grunted and huffed, pulling at the handle with no success. His muscular armed encased her, surprising her enough to earn a squeak. He chuckled at her reaction and pulled her close. 

"What you doing love?" He whispered in her ear.

"Trying to get away from crazy alpha werewolves." She snarled as she twisted and fought to free herself.

"That's not very nice." He pouted, allowing her to turn around and face him. He smiled brightly, happy for the first time in what seemed like forever at the sight of her. Her hair was wild and tousled. Her mascara smudged enough that it made her already bright eyes larger and her scent mixed with his made his cock rise. Dani felt it hardening against her thighs and panicked, pushing at his chest.

"Relax baby, I'm not going to do anything. I want you, but I want you to want me too." He soothed, his hand gentle against her cheek as he angled her head up. 

"Then let me go and take me on a date Derek." She snapped.

"No baby. I've waited to long to have you. Your mine and I won't risk losing you now." 

"I'm not yours Derek. I'm not anyone's. I'm a fucking person!"

"Your mine baby." Derek leaned down to rub his lips across her throat. "Your mine and I'm yours." He felt her swallow, her body freezing at his words.

"I didn't know what that means. What do you want from me? WHY me?" He voice was low and soft, confused.

Derek didn't answer straight away, to busy marking her with soft kisses and wet licks. She shuddered involuntarily at the contact and he grinned. 

"You've been mine since I first saw you in the woods baby. Your scent hit me and I was lost. So sweet and soft. So innocent. And then you stood up to me. You held your ground and fought me every step of the way. You held me up in the pool for hours. You stood in front of a hunter for me. You fought an alpha to protect me. You claimed me body and soul and now I want to claim you back."

"You...do you love me or something?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Of course I love you. How could I not love you. Your smart and beautiful and brave. You made me a better alpha, wouldn't take no for an answer. You stood beside me when everyone else turned there backs and you didn't let me slink away when I would have. You..you're EVERYTHING." 

Derek never planned on exposing himself so thoroughly. Couldn't keep the vulnerability out his voice even as he buried his head into her neck to hide as he spoke. But Dani, stubborn, wilful Dani, wasn't having it and with a hand in his hair she pulled him back, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her own eyes searched for something, roaming his face for long moments before tears welled up and she sniffled.

"You fucking idiot!" She slapped him soundly on the shoulder, the loud smack of skin on skin echoing around the room.  
"You fucking...moron! Why the hell are you only telling me this now! Huh? Why the...why didn't you tell me this sooner, like...years ago! Do you know how long I've loved you! Do you have any idea how often I've cried myself to sleep because I never...never thought you'd love me too and I was gonna..gonna die alone and miserable!" She was sobbing now, her body shaking with the force of her tears and Derek stood, baffled as he listened. "Why the hell...didn't you tell me?" She wailed as she clung to the frozen wolf, her arms constricting around his neck. Derek could only hug her in return, his mind replaying her words as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You...you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, you idiot. Yes I love you!" 

Derek grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her wet lips to his, licking and sucking the tears that coated them. He kissed her fiercely, with every pent up emotion inside of him, growling deeply as his tongue surged forward against hers. Dani was making small whimpering sounds as she let him devour her, her hands clenching his shoulders tightly in an effort to stay upright. 

Derek scooped up his little mate and carried her back to the bed, pinning her down as his hands roamed across her welcoming body. He never thought he'd have this, not so quickly. He fully expected to wait for as long as it took for her to fall in love with him before he could take her, claim her as his and his alone. Her little pants and moans in his ear egged him on as he nipped and bit the skin of her neck, marking her with bruises to show she his. Her hips rocked against his hard length insistently and it took every piece of will power he had not to rip the shorts from her body and plunge his cock into her warm cavern. 

"God baby. I want you....need you...need to make you mine." He snarled as he ripped the Henley down the middle, parting the material to get his mouth on her firm breasts.

"Yes..please...make me yours." She begged. Dani wrapped her legs high around his waist, pulling him closer as his cock rubbed deliciously against the wet fabric covering her sex.

 

"Once I do this," Derek raised himself enough to stare into her chocolate coloured eyes, "once I claim you, that's it. Your mine. There's no way out. No divorce." He warned.

"Yes please....I don't want anyone else. Want you. Wanted you since I was sixteen....claim me alpha....claim me."

Derek snarled as he crashed their moths together, stopping the sinfully seductive words his mate was whispering. His wolf fought for freedom, pushing against his skin from the inside. Not yet he thought. Not until he was inside her, his cock buried deep inside her hot channel. 

Derek sat up, panting harshly as he stared at his little mate. Her eyes were wide and dark with arousal, the flush on her checks extending down to her breast where her nipples stood proud and erect, begging to be sucked. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and licking the hard nub, sucking eagerly at the teat that would soon feed his pups. His fingers twisted and rubbed its twin as he indulged, taking his time, rubbing his stubble across the sensitive skin as he played. Dani was wild beneath him. Bucking and moaning as he worked her body closer to orgasm. One day he'd pin her down and make her cum from sucking her luscious nipples alone. But not today. 

He moved down her body, biting her hips and stomach, leaving marks as he went. Her thighs spread wide as he neared his prize and he couldn't help bury his nose in her soft curls, taking in her scent. Her small hand fisted in his hair as his tongue flicked out, tasting the juices that flowed from her pussy like nectar. He growled at the taste and she yelled. He pushed his tongue inside her tight home and slurped, sucking down the sweet juice as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Please Derek...don't tease me...been dreaming of this for soooo long." She wailed.

Derek responded by slipping two fingers inside her pussy, thrusting them quickly as he flicked his tongue across her clit. Out of no where she came, screaming his name while he back arched and her body tensed. Her channel tightened further and Derek rumbled in satisfaction. 

"Mine." He snarled as he rose a over her, fisting his large erection and guiding it to her entrance. He lodged the head against her opening and gripped her hip, pulling her down as he surged inside her. Dani screamed, only this time not in pleasure.

Derek paused, his cock buried to the hilt inside her. He pushed the hair from her face, wiping her tears away as he waited.

"Dani? Baby?"

"Sssh, I'm ok. It's..it's supposed to hurt the first time...right?" She chuckled weakly.

Derek lay stunned. To hear that he was her first, that he would be her last, sent a surge of possession through him. It took everything in him to hold the wolf at bay as he waited for Dani to accommodate to his size. He wasn't a small man and he cursed himself for not taking the time to prepare her better.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered in remorse.

"It's ok. Doesn't hurt so much now." She smiled. Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled her knees higher, kissing her wolf. "You can move now."

Derek rocked his hips slowly, barely pulling out before pushing back in. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach, whispering how much he loved her, how she was his over and over. 

"Derek...more. Please." 

Derek moved faster, pulling his hips back only to slam them forward again. The deep rumble in his chest grew louder as he let his wolf out and he had to grip the sheets on either side of her head to stop his claws from shredding her delicate skin. The thick smell of him and Dani and sex permeated the air, driving him to move faster.  
Derek had never felt so lost and so grounded at the same time, his emotions haywire. The slick feel of his skin against hers sent fireworks through his nerve endings. The brush of her hair in his face like silk. The puff of her breath in his ear, was loud, sending shivered across his body. 

"Dani." He moaned brokenly, unable to convey all he felt. His hips surged faster, rocking the bed against the wall with every thrust.

"Fuck...so good...so tight...all mine...all mine." He groaned as he moved, his orgasm rising like a wave, crashing closer and closer. 

"Derek...please." 

He moved to his knees, pulling Dani's lower body closer, rubbing her clit against his abs while he fucked her. She cried out at the added stimuli and her body bowed as she came, clamping down on his cock like a vice. Derek's knot grew quickly, catching against her opening as he forced it in, locking them together. He ground his hips, prolonging her orgasm even as he chased his on and when it hit, light exploded behind his eyes and he howled. Her pussy squeezed his knot, dragging his climax out of him and he slumped forward, barely remembering to catch himself before he landed on top of his mate. Shot after shot of his seed fired inside her, filling her womb, his wolf panting at the thought of impregnating her so soon. 

Dani lay dazed and boneless as her orgasm faded, her body heavy and uncooperative. Derek nuzzled against her neck and she tilted her head to give him access. She could feel the sharp points of his fangs as he panted, his body shaking as he unloaded inside her.

"Need to claim you. Dani. Can I? Can I make you mine?" He somehow found the strength to ask.

Dani nodded weakly, her pussy throbbing where his knot was pulsing, pressing against her sweet spot and sparking fire through her blood. 

Derek's fangs pierced her flesh, digging deep into the meat of her shoulder. His cock throbbed in time with her heart beat and Dani climaxed again as he swivelled his hips. 

"Bite me Dani, claim me back." He demanded, his voice rough and guttural.

Danni bit deep, her human teeth sinking taking longer to break the skin. She clamped down harder until finally she tasted blood. 

It was done. He'd finally gotten what he wanted. She was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While still in the third person it's mostly from Dani's point.

Dani struggle to wake up, her mind foggy with sleep as she forced her eyes to open. It took her a moment to remember the night before, to remember Derek kidnapping her and imprisoning her in some underground apartment. To remember Derek claiming her. With a gasp she sat up, her eyes searching for him before signing with relief to see him sprawled out beside her on the bed, the sheet tucked around his hips and his arms buried beneath his pillow.  
She took a moment to admire him, his face relaxed and younger with sleep. She smiled fondly as she stroked the hair from his forehead, giggling a little when he leaned in to her touch. She'd often dreamed of this, of Derek loving her and claiming her as his, though she could have done without the kidnapping. She never thought he would though. There had been times when she thought he might share her feelings but those moment had been so few she convinced herself they were just her imagination. 

Derek stretched and opened his eyes, smiling at her as she stroked his hair. 

"Mmmm. Morning baby." He rumbled, his voice thick, sending heat through her veins to her groin. She loved his voice, especially when he went all wolfy and growly. 

"Morning." She responded, suddenly shy. Her face flushed and her eyes lowered. Having never been in this situation, she wasn't sure how to act. 

Derek didn't give her time to worry, leaning up to kiss her softly. The heat in her blood boiled and she could feel herself getting wet as she kissed him back, her hands clutching his shoulders and head to prevent him from moving away. She moaned at the taste of him, strong and dark and male.

"God, you drive me crazy." He growled as he pulled her beneath him.

Dani's went willingly, her body welcoming his hard shaft as he entered her slowly. She sighed in content as he rolled his hips gently, barely moving within her. He kissed her lips and jaw, working his way down her throat to the bite mark on her shoulder. The moment his mouth made contact, it was like a shot of electricity coursing through her, straight to her pussy. She cried out as her walls clenched, earning a groan of pleasure from her wolf. 

"You feel like heaven Dani. Like home." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he sped up, thrusting his cock inside her slick channel. "Never thought I'd feel this happy, this safe, ever again."

"You'll always be safe with me." She promised.

Neither spoke after that, to busy touching and kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Each one trying to show the other how much they loved them. Last night had been hard and fast, a wolf claiming his mate. This morning was about them, the humans, loving each other without words.

Soon they were spent, their bodies coiled around each other while their breathing calmed. Derek's head lay in her breasts, his arms a band around her waist as if he feared her disappearing. Dani petted him, indulging in a desire she's had for years to feel the soft skin over his hard muscles. But she knew it couldn't last.

"We need to talk Derek." She told him.

Derek sighed, resigned. "I know."

They lay for a few more minutes before nature called, forcing Dani to move from the warmth. Derek rose and grabbed them some clothes, leaving hers on the bed while he went to make them some food.

Dani took her time in the bathroom, showering away the sweat and cum from her body reluctantly. She may not be a wolf but she still liked the idea of smelling like her mate. She washed almost absently as she thought of all the things she and Derek needed to discuss. She wondered if her father knew she was missing yet and if he was ok. It wasn't until Derek knocked on the bathroom door that she realised she had been standing in the shower for almost half an hour.

"Dani?....is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She called back cheerfully. She didn't like the lost uncertain tone in her mates voice and she knew Derek was second guessing everything, worrying that Dani had changed her mind. 

She dried herself quickly and wandered naked into the bedroom, grabbing the Henley Derek had set out and ignoring the sweatpants. She follows her nose to the kitchen, the smell of omelettes reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Smells good." She smiled, walking to Derek's side and running her fingers down his spine. She'd learnt a long time ago that Derek didn't believe words easily, actions truly speaking louder. She knew he wouldn't believe she wanted to be with him without the actions to back it up. 

Derek gave her a small smile, his eyes worried. "Can you grab the plates and things?"

"Sure." She moved to look, opening cupboards and drawers, gathering what they needed as she went. 

Derek plates up the food and carried them to the small table. Without a word Dani pushed him into a chair and climbed into his lap, her arm across his shoulder and her fingers massaging the nape of his neck. Derek eyed her in surprise.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." His smile got a little bigger as the turned to there food. They ate in silence, both a little afraid to speak as neither wanted to break the harmony and contentment they were feeling. Once the food was gone and the dishes washed however they could no longer put it off.

The sat much like the night before, separate and unsure. Dani looked around the space, surprised to notice the similar decor and furnishings as Derek's new home. 

"Dani?" Derek asked gently.

"Mmmm." She turned to face him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth in consideration. "Oh. Right." She turned to face him fully, positioning her body in such a way that the shirt she wore rode up and she couldn't stop the grin as Derek's eyes flitted to the exposed flesh. And stayed there.

"Derek?" She teased, laughing as his eyes snapped to hers, his ears turning pink in embarrassment at getting caught. "You can look all you like later babe, I promise." 

Derek's gaze turned hungry as he licked his lips, remembering the taste of her. "I want to taste now." He rumbled.

Dani shivered as her juices flowed. "Later. Right now we talk." The worry came back into Derek's eyes and she moved to straddle him, her hands cupping his face. "It's ok. I want this. I want you. I want to be your mate and have your children and argue and fight and make up and everything. I want it all. But I also want to go to college, and get a degree and a job and LIVE. I refuse to be trapped in this little apartment Derek." 

"I know. I'm sorry I just...I've lost so many people Dani. I can't lose you too. I never imagined you'd love me. At least not...not without..."

"Without you kidnapping me and forcing me to spend time with you."

"Yeah." Derek looked away in shame. It had seemed so simple. He thought all he needed was for Dani to be with him. To show her he loved her. Cared for her. To let her get to know him without outside distractions and influences.

"Hey, look at me." She pulled his face around until she could see into his eyes. Her heart broke as she imagined how desperate and alone Derek must have felt to go to such lengths. "I've fell in love with you when I was sixteen." 

"But...why? I was a bastard to you. I kept trying to frighten you and I threatened you and....and you didn't know me then."

"Yeah you where a dick," she laughed "but you also went out your way to protect me and took care of me. I saw a side of you that you didn't show the others. And as time went on, I saw more. I've always seen you Derek. Not the asshole you try to be to keep the world away but the man beneath it. Kind. Selfless. Smart. Brave. Lonely. Scared. The biggest heart that wouldn't let you turn your back on anyone, no matter how much they hurt you. I see you Derek. And I love you."

There were tears in his eyes when she finally finished speaking. His large hands clutched her hips tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered reverently.

"I think you do." She kissed him softly though it soon turned heated as the spark between them ignited. Hands touched and teased, striking skin and pushing clothes aside as the fought to come together. Derek lifted Dani effortlessly, shimmying his sweats down far enough to free his thick shaft. He lowered her down, entering in one push. Dani cried out as her muscles spasmed, clenching his tightly. She rested her forehead against his as she swivelled her hips, riding him hard. Neither looked away as they panted, lips open, noses brushing against each other. Every touch was like fireworks, sparking beneath their skin as they moved. Derek's hands roamed from her hips to her ass, squeezing the plump flesh greedily.   
Dani threw her head back as she moaned wantonly, her nipples tight and hard as they rubbed against Derek's skin. 

"Derek....Mate." She pleaded for something, anything, to help her over the edge. Derek snarled at her words. Rolled her off him, onto the soft cushions of the couch before kneeling behind her. He pushed her head down, one hand fisted in carefully in her hair. Her hips were raised, thighs splayed wide in invitation. He rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, smearing her slick around before plunging back Ito her warm heat. 

Like the animal he was, he took her. Pounding inside her brutally as she whimpered and cried for more. His knot caught on her entrance, stretching her almost painfully as it slipped in and out. It soon became to big and Derek had to push hard to force it in, howling at the tightness. His claws scratched her hips and back, not deep but enough to cause a delicious pain to radiate throughout her body. He leaned forward, his still human teeth clamping around her neck as he rutted, shaking the couch with his thrust. 

Dani howled in her own way as her orgasm hit, strong and hard. The muscles in her thighs quivered and she had to brace her arms to stay upright beneath her mates weight. She pulsed around Derek's knot, wheezing every drop of cum from his cock as he shot inside her.

"Dani...baby....oh god."

All she could do was scream, yes, yes, yes as he filled her with his seed. 

Derek flopped forward, manoeuvring himself agains the back of the couch, pulling Dani close and tangling their limbs together. He nuzzled against her neck and licked the mating bite on her shoulders as she played with his hand. 

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen." She started. "You're going to take me back to school, we'll find an apartment or something and we'll come home on the holidays."

"What about your dad? What will we tell him?"

"We tell him the truth." Derek tensed at her words. "Or at least part of the truth. I don't think he needs to know you planned to kidnap his only daughter." She teased, twisting her head around to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I really don't deserve you."

"I love you. I want to be with you. And yes I never imagined it would happen like this but...I'm glad it happened either way."

They lay in silence for a while, taking pleasure and comfort from each other as they waited for Derek's knot to go down. Once they could move he carried her to the shower, taking time to clean her, worshiping her body as he went. She certainly didn't protest when he got on his knees, his face buried between her thighs as he licked her to orgasm. 

Once they were dressed, Dani wearing some of Derek's large clothes, they left the basement and Dani was a little surprised to find out that hey had been beneath his new home the whole time.

"I didn't even know you had a basement!"

"I kept it off the blue prints. I wanted somewhere safe and secret. Fire proof."

"Well...it'll make a great safe room when we have kids." She reasoned. "Though we might need to move the entrance inside the house."

Derek gave her a small smile. 

The drive back to UCLA was quiet, Dani thinking about all things they needed to do like find an apartment, inform the school about her living arrangements, possible find a job. While Derek worried. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that as soon as he left Dani at her dorm he would never see her again. Scared that she'd contact her father and tell him about the kidnapping. He knew he'd deserve whatever punishment he'd earned but the idea of losing Dani, never seeing her agin, terrified him. 

They pulled up outside her building and Derek cut the engine, his hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were White agains the black leather.

"Are you...do you want to come up?" Dani asked hesitantly and Derek looked at her, her hopeful expression and smile easing the ball of tension in his chest. He nodded quickly and followed her to the door. She took his hand as they entered the building and led him to her dorm room. 

"Let me grab some clothes and stuff and we'll head back to Beacon Hills, I'll contact the school, tell them I have a family situation and won't be back for a week. That ok?" 

Derek swallowed to clear the tightness in his throat. "You..you don't have to..."

"Baby, we're mates now. We need time together. Let the bond settle. And you need time to trust that I'm not going to run off. I forget Sourwolf, I know you." She teased. 

Derek smiled back and nodded, trusting Dani in a way he never allowed himself to trust anyone. 

It took only twenty minutes for Dani to grab what she needed, not even bothering to change. "I like wearing your clothes mate, they smell like you." She told him when he asked. They got back into the car and with their hands clasped, drove back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So the non-con touching was basically when Derek was changing her into some sleepwear and he took advantage of her shock.
> 
> Dani does NOT have Stockholm Syndrome and gives full, informed consent when it comes to sex and the claiming.


End file.
